Lianna Di Angelo
by AnnabethChase091
Summary: Kronos is plannimg to rise again, but this time he is taking control of Lianna Di Angelo, Nico's long lost little sister. Lianna learns to work with Kronos to complete her own goal, kill Percy Jackson for letting Bianca die. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico have to stop her before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO** **This happens after HoO. I am not counting TOA.**

Chapter 1

Lianna

I hid behind my big sister, Bianca. She and my brother shielded me from seeing what was happening. I heard a loud CRACK of lightning coming through the roof of the building. I peeked from behind my siblings to see what was happening. I looked just in time to see my mother die. I shrieked in terror. Bianca turned around and covered my eyes so I could not see. I heard voices talking, then moments later a man led us into a car. After a while, we arrived at a hotel.

I heard my brother, Nico, whisper something to my sister. As we walked into the hotel, the man waved goodbye to us and left. Inside was an arcade. A man walked up to us and handed us game cards. "I hope you enjoy your stay." He said and smiled creepily as if he knew something we didn't. "What happened to mommy?" I asked Bianca. She just shook her head and led me to a game. "Why don't you play a game ok?" She walked off through the crowd of kids.

A few days later the man came back and dragged us out of the hotel. "But I don't wanna go! I want to stay here!" I complained, but the man didn't listen. When we walked out though, it was a different scenery than what it had looked like a few days ago. "What happens? That train station wasn't there before." Nico said. "When did they build that park?" Bianca asked the man. "It has always been there, my child. Now come along now. We're going to take a road trip." He said as he led us down the sidewalk and into a car.

After hours of driving, he finally said, "Here we are, Westover Hall." Bianca, Nico, and me piled out of the car and to the front of the school. "Go inside, this is your new school." The man said, and drove off. Being a young child, I did not want to go to school. I decided I would sneak off to the park for a while and come back before school is over. "Come on, let's go in." My sister said. But instead of following my siblings, I snuck off to the park. When I was a few miles from the school, I realized I was lost. I tried to retrace my steps, but ended up going the wrong direction. "Are you lost, young one?" Asked a woman behind me. She was wearing a shirt that said 'New York Orphanage'. "Where are your parents?" She asked. "They… they died…" I mumbled. "Poor sweet heart, why don't you come with me? The orphanage is on a field trip. Want to come back to New York with us? She asked. I nodded my head and followed the nice lady into a building.

I never saw my siblings again.

…

"Lianna." Called a voice behind me. "Lianna!" Said the voice urgently. "LIANNA!" I awoke with a start and realized I had fallen asleep in class. I looked up to see a furious teacher frowning down at me. "Lianna! We do not fall asleep in class at New York City Boarding School young lady!"She exclaimed. "Sorry Ms." I mumbled. "You know have lunch detention." I groaned as the bell rang for lunch. "You may go pick up your lunch then you must report to my classroom immediately." I said ok and trudged off to the cafeteria. As I walked to the cafeteria, I noticed a teenager, around 17, in a red hat watch me as I walked passed. I ignored him and continued walking. As I walked into the cafeteria, I knew something was up. 12th graders were in the lunchroom. Weird. Seniors don't have lunch until 2:00. I wondered. The weirdest part was that it was only a few people. I quickly grabbed a lunch and hurried off to my classroom. I heard footsteps walking behind me and I walked faster. What is going on?! I thought. I finally got to my classroom and hurried inside as the footsteps receded. "About time you got here." My teacher, Ms. Smith, said. "I think it's time you learned a lesson for all your bad behavior." My teacher said coldly. Ms. Smith suddenly grew noticeably taller, and her eyes started to come together to form one big eyeball. I screamed as I heard someone uncap a pen behind me. The group of teenagers from before was now by the door, each with weapon in hand. "Get behind me!" The boy with the sword yelled. I slowly backed away from the monster. A girl quickly pulled me back. "Hi, long story short, I'm Annabeth, I need you to come with me." Annabeth said hurriedly and pulled me out of the room. "Come on Percy, Grover is waiting for us outside!" She yelled to the boy, "Percy, come on!" Yelled the other girl. Who I assumed was Percy backed away and the four of us ran out the front doors of the school and into a car as the monster chased us. We quickly zoomed away, leaving the monster behind us. Still in shock I said, "What was that thing? Who are you guys?" I asked. "You ever heard about Greek mythology?" The girl next to me said. "Yeah." I answered. "Well it's all real and the god's kids are called demigod because their half human and half god. That's what me and my friends are, demigods. I'm Piper by the way. And that's Grover." She said pointing at the person behind the wheel. My mind was officially blown. "So why are you telling me all this?" I asked. "Because you are one of them." Percy said. Suddenly the monster hopped right in front of us and Grover swerved off the narrow road and into a strawberry field. "Everybody out! We're almost there!" He yelled and everyone piled out of the car. Percy and Annabeth ran over to the monster. "Go! We'll slow it down." Annabeth yelled. Grover and Piper led me up a hill. Annabeth and Percy ran over and we all entered an entrance that read 'Camp HalfBlood' in Greek. How I was able to read it, I wasn't sure. The monster tried to follow us, but a force field didn't allow it to come in. Percy ped me through the camp and showed me to the Hermes cabin. "You'll stay in the Hermes cabin until we know your godly parentage." He said. "Dinner will be in a few minutes." I walked over to an empty bed. Soon enough, the dinner bell rang. I walked with my cabin to the dining pavilion. It was a large building with no roof. What do they do if it rains? I though. "The barrier keeps all the weather so it probably won't rain." Someone said behind me, reading my mind. "Hi, I'm Travis Stoll." He said extending his hand with a mischievous grin on his face. I slowly took his hand. I felt a shock go up my wrist and I quickly pulled away. I glared at Travis and walked towards the table my bunkmates were at. Suddenly, everybody was staring at the top of my head. "What?" I asked. Annabeth walked over to me and said, "Lianna, child of Hades." She announced. Everyone started staring at me like I was wearing a trash bag. I looked up and saw what looked like an animated skull. Everyone went back to what they were doing. The Hermes kids next to me scooted away like I was poisonous. I sighed and continued eating. After dinner, a boy walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Nico. I'm the head counselor for the Hades cabin. Congrats, you are officially the 2nd person in Hades cabin."

"Who's the first?" I asked. "That would be me." He replied and led me to my cabin. "You can pick any bunk, since there is only one being occupied." Nico said. "By the way, I never got your name." He said suspiciously, like he thought he knew me long ago. Now that I took a good look at Nico, I started to recognize him. I knew him from somewhere, I just didn't know from where I knew him. "My name is Lianna Di Angelo." I told him. Nico did a double take. "Did… did you say Di Angelo?" I gave him a weird look. "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I snapped. "Wait… Lianna?" He asked and suddenly I remembered. I remembered him. My eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. "Nico?"

I finally realized why he looked do familiar… Nico was my brother, my real brother. I ran over and hugged him tight. I felt my cheeks getting wet. I was crying. I never cried, but today would be an exception. After years of being away from my family, I was happy I could see my brother. "Where have been?" Nico asked, still in shock. "I've been in New York City at an orphanage." I explained. I suddenly remembered my sister. Where is she? She wouldn't just leave Nico here, would she? I thought.

Finally I asked, "Where's Bianca?" Nico pulled away. He looked down at his feet. I could see sadness in his eyes. "What is it?" I asked. Nico looked up and put hishand on my shoulder. No. NO! I knew what was coming. Nico looked into my eyes and said, "Lianna…" He started. I shook my head. This can't be happening. "B… Bianca's dead. She died years ago." I shook his hand off my shoulder. I stepped back and covered my head. I dropped to the floor. It's all my fault. If I had been here, I could have prevented her death. Nico crouched down next to me. "Hey," He said calmly, "It's ok, sis. It's not your fault."

"IT IS MY FAULT! IF I HAD BEEN HERE…" I yelled. "If only I had been here…" I said barely a whisper. "Lianna, calm down. I felt the same way you did when I found out she died. First, I was mad at Percy because he didn't protect her… but I eventually forgave him." Nico said the wrong thing at the wrong time. "IT'S PERCY'S FAULT!"


	2. Chapter 2- Nico

Chapter 2

Nico

The moment I said the words 'Percy didn't protect her' I regretted it. "IT'S PERCY'S FAULT!" Lianna yelled. She raced out the door. I suddenly had a horrible realization. Lianna was now out to get Percy. Too late, I remembered something about my little sister, she had a quick temper. I ran outside and followed Lianna. In front of the whole camp, Lianna marched up to Percy and yelled, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Percy raised his hands in defence. "I sorry I took the last donut!" He yelled. Everyone gave him a that's not what this is about look. Suddenly, darkness started radiating off of Lianna. The ground opened up around her and skeletons started climbing out. I realized what they were going to do. "Skeletons, stop." I commanded but they paid me no attention. Percy noticed me and said, "NICO! A little help here would be nice."

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" Percy uncapped riptide and started swinging at the skeletons. Everyone ran for their lives until it was only me, Percy, and Lianna. Each time Percy destroyed a skeleton, 6 more appeared. Lianna laughed maniacally. "THIS IS FOR BIANCA!" She yelled. "Ok come on! I said sorry!" Percy whined. Eventually, the skeletons overwhelmed Percy and his sword skittered to the ground. The skeletons grabbed him and pulled him towards the crack in the ground. "NICO! IF YOUR GOING TO DO SOMETHING THEN NOW WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT TIME!" Percy yelled panicked. "LIANNA! You need to stop this! This isn't what Bianca would've wanted!" I tried to reason. "Brother! Join me! We can finally have revenge for our sister. After all, you are the one who told me the truth." She said.

"You did WHAT!" Percy exclaimed. I put all my will into controlling the skeletons but Lianna's grip was just just to strong. Finally, with a scream of pain, Nico put all his force and will into controlling the skeletons. "Go… away… and never come back." He croaked. The skeletons vanished and Nico collapsed onto the floor. "NO! You've got power Nico, but to bad bad it drains your energy." Lianna said. With a final sociopathic scream, she vanished in mid air.

Everybody came running out of their cabins. Annabeth, Percy, and Leo all came rushing to my side. "Are you ok Nico?" Annabeth asked. I shook away the question. "I'm fine." I mumbled. I tried to get up, but fell right back to the floor. Now I was just agitated. "Man, your sister is a PSYCHOPATH! Leo said. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke up on a bed. My head ached as if someone had hit me with a metal baseball bat. I blinked my eyes and realized I was in my cabin. I groaned. After a few minutes of struggling, I managed to get up and open the door. It was the middle of the day. I walked over to the dining pavilion where everyone was having lunch. There were still scars on the ground from the fight.

"Hey Nico, are you ok?" Piper asked from a few feet away. I nodded my head walked over to the Hades table. I finally get my little sister back, and she turns into a supervillain out to get my friend. I sighed. I had hoped I would at least get to spend a few days with her. But now, like 4 years ago, she was gone once again to who knows where. I remembered how close she and Bianca had been. They were best friends. Now, she comes to camp to find out that her sister died. Soon, lunch was over and I started walking back to my cabin. As I was walking, I noticed Chiron beckoning me from the big house. I walked over with my hands in my pockets. When I got there, I followed Chiron inside to see Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. "Please, sit down." Leo said, intentionally making his voice deeper. I sat down on the chair next to Leo. I'm going to regret this. I thought as I sat down. "Nico, how did your sister know what happened to Bianca?" Percy asked. "So this is an interrogation?" I asked. "You didn't answer his question." Leo said trying to look serious. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I accidently told her."

"How do you accidentally tell someone that Percy got their sister killed?" Annabeth asked. Percy pouted. "I said I was sorry!" Percy whined. Annabeth ignored him and asked, "What else did you tell her?"

"Nothing really."

"Did you teach her how to use her powers?"

"No."

"Did you tell her anything else that can be used against us?"

"No."

"How we know that she is really your sister?"

"Really?"

"Annabeth, stop grilling the poor guy. He just said he didn't say anything else." Piper said. Annabeth muttered a "Fine" but continued to eye me. "Wait, if you didn't teach her about her powers, then how did she summon those skeletons?" Leo asked. "I don't know. Her grip was really strong though. I used all my energy just trying to get a stronger grip on the skeletons than her. It's almost as if Lianna had help. It was as if someone was giving her the strength to do it. I mean, no one that young could have been able to control the skeletons so powerfully." I said. This really worried me. What if someone was trying to control my sister. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because of me. She was the last family I have left.

"Well this is very troubling." Chiron said. "Nico, do you think you can find her?" Chiron asked me. I nodded my head. "Good, you and two others will go find her and stop her. I have a feeling we will not be needing a prophecy for this."

"I will go." Annabeth said. "I'll go too." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him. "Percy, your the one she's out to get, and you want to go? You'd be walking straight into your death." Annabeth explained. "I can protect myself."

Leo laughed. "What? I can!" Percy complained. "Really? What about a few hours ago when you got beat up by a 12 year old!" Leo started laughing so hard he fell on the floor. "That was different!"

"Percy… no offense, but not really." Piper told him. Percy pouted. "Still, I'm going."

"You big baby." Annabeth muttered. "Excuse me?" Percy asked and Annabeth just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. You three will leave in a few days. Meanwhile, Nico will try to find Lianna." Chiron said and the meeting was dismissed.

…

It was now dark out and the harpies were patrolling the camp. I lay down in my vampire coffin themed bed. After what felt like hours, I finally fell asleep… and right into a nightmare.

In the middle of the forest, was a small fire in a clearing. A girl walked up to the fire and threw in pieces of wood. She had pale skin, dark almost black hair, and was wearing a black and white shirt with blue jeans and an old, worn out leather jacket. Lianna. I thought. "My dearest child." Said a voice. Lianna jumped. She looked around. "I can help you." Lianna constantly looked around, hoping to see the person that was talking. "W… what do you mean, help me? She asked. "If you help me, I can help you with that Percy Jackson." Lianna sneered. She glared off to the side, as if expecting someone to be there. No sis, don't do it. I thought. "What do you need help with?" Lianna asked. "You see, I was killed by Percy Jackson. So if you raise me again, we can help each other kill him." The voice said. She looked ussure. "But, my brother he-" The voice cut her off. She sat back down on the ground, staring into the fire. "My child, I have helped you once. So join me." Said the voice. Lianna shuffled her feet. "So… that's how I was more powerful than Nico. You helped me. You helped me… hurt someone." She buried her face in hands. "I'm a monster!" She sobbed. "Dear one, let me in and all the pain and misery will be gone." It charmed. "What… what is your name?"

"Names can be powerful things… my name is Kronos." Lianna backed away from the fire as a figure formed in it. "No! Your evil!" She yelled. Leo now laughed. "Guess I will have to do this the hard way…"

"HELP! NICO!" Lianna yelled. My heart broke. My sister needed help, and I knew I couldn't save her. "Did you not hear me? Names have power. Now you will pay." Kronos laughed. The flames flickered towards Lianna. She backed away. A flame appeared behind her. "Lianna!" I yelled, but know sound came out. She couldn't hear me. The flamed scorched her back and she fell. Kronos laughed and a fiery figure floated up to her. "Nico… help me…" Lianna said, barely a whisper. Kronos looked in my direction. He knew I was watching. "This is payback Nico, and this isn't even the worst of it." He laughed sinisterly and floated into my sister. She twitched around. She stood up and spoke, but her voice was not her own. She walked over to me and growled, "Wake." And Lianna jumped into the fire and disappear. The fire went out and the scene faded.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I swung off the bed. _I need to tell Chiron_. I thought and raced out the door.


	3. Chapter 3- Lianna

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 3

Lianna

"Nico… help me…" I said, hoping that he was able to see me through a dream. The ghost floated into my body and I felt like I was trying to eat an entire buffet by myself. I knew that I said something, but it didn't sound like my voice. Against my will, I stood up and jumped into the fire and disappeared. I felt myself dissolving and found myself in a black, empty void. There was a glass window where I could see what my human eyes could see. I pounded on the glass. "Help me! Someone! Let me out!" I yelled. My head started pounding and I doubled over. _I_ _wouldn't do that if I were you_. Said a voice in my head. I collapsed onto the floor from the pain, and fainted. I was back at Camp Half Blood, and I watched as the Hades Cabin door burst open in the middle of the night. Nico raced out and headed towards the Big House. He burst through the front door, waking Chiron, who was in centaur form. "Chiron!" He yelled as he ran into the room. "What's the matter Nico?"

"It's my sister, Lianna. I- I had a dream. She was in the woods and Kronos he…" Nico trailed off. "He… he took my sister. He was a fire, or something, and- and he possessed her. A- after that she jumped into the fire and disappeared." Nico finished, his voice shaking. "The titan lord… h-he somehow knew I was watching."

"Nico," Chiron said calmly, "Go back to bed. We will talk about this in the morning." Nico started to protest but Chiron stopped him from continuing. My brother gave Chiron his death stare and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He ran back to his cabin, not wanting to be caught by a harpy. He rushed into his cabin and grabbed a glass of water from his bed table. He walked over to a lamp and turned it on. He spilled the water next to the lamp, creating a rainbow. He grabbed a gold coin from a drawer and threw it into the rainbow. "Iris, show me Lianna Di Angelo." He said. Suddenly an image appeared inside a black, empty void, and the wall. I was lying on the floor, clutching my head and rocking back and forth. "No…" Nico whispered. "Lianna, if you can hear me, I will find you. I'm sorry. Try to control Kronos, meanwhile me, Annabeth and Percy will try to find you. I glared, and so did the me in the picture. _Huh. I wonder if I speak, he will hear it_. I wondered. I decided I would try it out. "Nico, I'm sorry. I'm dreaming so I don't know how I am doing this or how long it will last." A tear rolled down the cheek of both me's. "Nico," I said and my voice broke, "In case I never see you again I just want to let you know that I love you, and I'm sorry." Nico started to say something, but just then I bolted awake.

I woke up and caught the last few words of Nico's message. "-Will find you. I won't stop trying. Try to stop Kronos!" He said just before the image disappeared. I lay back down on the floor. _This is the worst day ever._ I thought. Suddenly, I caught something moving at the corner of my eye. I walked over to the glass window. I saw thousands of monsters. It looked like they were listening to something I, no, Kronos, was saying.

"I have taken this little girl hostage. I will use her to trick the three demigod who are searching for her. I will allow her to take control of herself to lure them in, then that's when we strike." Kronos said. The monsters nodded in agreement. "What if she warns them of your plan?" A vampire-looking thing asked. "I can still control her, even when I'm not in control. I will force her to say something else." Kronos explained. "I have to go. The three are near. Stay close in case our plan fails." He said and turned and walked up a stairway. He-I turned onto a sidewalk and saw Percy, Nico, and Annabeth, walking towards me. I-Kronos- whatever, we hid behind a wall and I felt myself back in my own body. I felt like myself again, but I could feel Kronos pushing me forward against my will. I walked up to the demigods. "Hi guys." I said calmly. I tried to lunge at Percy, but my muscles wouldn't respond so I just glared at him. I remembered what Kronos had said. He was controlling me.

 **Hey guys! What did you guys think? I hoped you like the story so far, it will get even more interesting in future chapters! Chapter 4 is coming out very soon:)** **PercyJackson0522**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth

"What are we going to do with your sister?" Percy asked. "I don't know." Nico admitted. We continued walking until we saw someone walking towards us, Lianna. "Hi guys." She said. _Weird. That's not how she would have acted if it was really her. She would have gotten mad at Percy again._ I thought.

Nico and Percy backed away from her. "Guys, it's ok. I got rid of that Kronos guy." Lianna said, unusually happy. I looked at the way she was standing. It looked like she was struggling with her own body. It looked like she wanted to move, and was really trying to, but a strong force held her back. Percy eyed her suspiciously. _Don't do it seaweed brain._ I thought. He did it. He walked forward. "So… Your not out to get me anymore?" Percy asked. She started to say no, but instead she said, "Yep! It's all water under the bridge! I'm ok now! You guys can take me back to camp." She smiled cheerfully. _Something was really off about this_. "Guys! Help-" Lianna said. She bent over, clutching her head. Percy fell back. Lianna sneered. She raised her hands and a skeleton appeared. Seconds after, the skeleton disappeared and she stood back up. "Sorry, I have a headache, that's all."

"Lianna, I know you're in there." Nico said. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently. I started to back away and she looked at me. "Going somewhere, Annabeth?" She asked creepily. "Um…" was all I could think of. She turned around and beckoned for us to follow her. "Come on! I have something to show you guys!" She said like a happy 2 year old. Percy, Nico, and I looked at each other, just to make sure we weren't crazy. We backed away, going faster every second. She frowned. "Oh, I don't think you want to go that way." She said. Suddenly, the air started to smell like cattle. Before I had time to take out my dagger, a hand clamped around my mouth and blind folded me. Then, a bigger hand picked me up and carried me off. I managed to take out my dagger and stabbed at the hand. I heard a loud "moo!" and I fell to the ground. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. Percy and Nico helped me up and I tore off the blind fold. "Where is that little brat!" I yelled. "Calm down, she's three feet away." Percy said. "What's wrong Annabeth?" Lianna asked like nothing had happened. I turned around, but nothing was there. I glared at her.

I could have sworn there were two monsters behind me, but everywhere I looked, they were no where to be found. Suddenly, I heard a girly scream and Percy appeared five feet behind me, swinging his sword at the air. He stopped and stared in front of him like he thought he saw something, but it wasn't there. "Um, Percy, there's nothing there." I said. He walked up next to me and said, "You didn't see it? The empousa, Kelli was right there. I thought…" He trailed off, looking as confused as ever. "Lianna, you need to stop this." Nico said. "I don't know what your talking about." She said innocently. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, clutching her head. "Help!" She screamed, her voice full of panic. "No, I'm fine." She said. "No! No I'm not! Help me! Kronos is-" She stopped, stood up, and disappeared. The three of us stood, there, looking as confused as we would ever be. "What happened?" Percy asked. "I don't know, but it looked like she had come from that alley so we should go there." I said and we took off.


	5. Chapter 5- Percy

**Chapter 5**

Percy

We carefully made our way into the alley. We turned the corner to see a small trap door with a ladder leading down next to a dumpster. "Um, are you guys sure we should go in there? It seems to easy." I said. Annabeth nodded her head. Then she squinted at the ground like she was calculating how many monsters could out of the small trap door at once.

"Its small, so there couldn't possibly be very many traps on the edge of the door. It should be safe to go down there." Annabeth said and opened the small door on the ground and wriggled inside. I heard her drop down onto concrete. "Hey, come on down! It's safe down here!" She yelled from below. Nico climbed down the rope ladder. Shortly after, I went down too. "Your mom is the goddess of wisdom, yet you call that logical?" I asked Annabeth but she just pretended like she didn't hear me. We walked through a hallway lined with yellow stone. "This seems creepy." Nico said, which said something because he was practically King Creepy. The hallway was eary, and the air way stale as if a thousand people had already sucked up all the air. Annabeth turned around the corner and stopped cold. "What is it?" Nico asked, but Annabeth just stood there, stunned. "Um… Annabeth?" I asked and touched her shoulder. She didn't move an inch. Finally, me and Nico looked around the corner and slowly started backing away.

Around the corner was a room full of monsters creeping towards us. "Um Annabeth, we need to go, like, now." I said, but Annabeth just stood there as all the monsters charged. "Annabeth! Lets go!" Nico yelled. I grabbed Annabeth by the shoulder and pulled her along. Nico and I pulled Annabeth backward. Annabeth finally broke out of her trance and started running. As we got to the ladder, thousands of spiders dropped down on top of Annabeth, who was screaming so loud, you could hear her in France. "Get them off of me!" Annabeth said as the spiders surrounded her. "What do we do?" Nico asked me. I just shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to do something." I tried to remember what made spiders go away. Suddenly, I had an idea. I threw water on Annabeth and the spiders crawled away. We ran outside. "Don't look back!" Annabeth yelled, but it was too late. I looked back and saw an army of monsters following us. Annabeth looked back, still shaking from the spiders. "What do we do? We can't fight all those monsters!" I said. "I can shadow travel us away." Nico suggested, bending over to catch his breath. Annabeth looked at me, unsure. Nico had never shadow traveled twice in a row before. "Are you sure Nico?" Annabeth asked. Nico nodded. We grabbed hold of Nico and I could feel myself turning into the shadows and being whisked away.

…

I felt myself turn solid again and Nico toppled over. From the looks of it, we were by a beach. A few feet away, I say a billboard that read "Welcome to Miami".

"Wait here. I'm just gonna take a short nap." Nico said and collapsed onto the soft sand. "Well I guess we're not going anywhere." Annabeth said and sat against a nearby palm tree. I sat down next to her. We waited there in silence before I finally asked, "I wonder why Lianna got like this." I asked. Nico had woken Chiron up in the middle of the night insisting that his sister was being possessed by Kronos. I'm the morning, he had gathered me and Annabeth and insisted we leave to find her. We left, but he never told us what Nico had seen in his dream. "Whatever made Lianna like this obvious made Nico go into a panic. Remember how he made us leave without Chiron's permission?" Annabeth asked. "Well… she is his sister." I pointed out. Annabeth shrugged. "You better get some rest, Seaweed brain, because Nico obviously isn't going to wake up for a few more hours." Annabeth suggested. I shook my head. "No, you rest. I'll take first watch." I insisted, but she just glared at me. I sighed, knowing she had won the day, and layed down on the cool, soft, sand. I didn't think I was tired, but as soon as I layed down, sleep caught me like a hook snatching a fish.

Of course, I had dreams. But here's the thing, demigod don't have normal dreams. We have dreams about what is happening with our enemies, or with what's happening to other people as we sleep. So that's why when I had a dream about Lianna, it didn't surprise me very much.

Lianna was in a collapsed building, sitting in the ruble. She had started a fire nearby. The flames flickered back and forth, like the fire was dancing. Sunlight shone through cracks in the ceiling. The gray walls made the place look creepy, absorbing the light. In the fire was a face looking up at Lianna. The little girl hugged her knees as she listened to the face in the fire. "-with Luke. He tried to stop me, and I almost won, but that sea brat Percy Jackson helped Luke kill me." The face said, full of anger. I suddenly had a horrible feeling about who Lianna was talking to. "So… you want me to help you defeat Percy?" She asked. "Very good. Yes, I can see us working together to take over- er- I mean defeat Percy Jackson." Kronos stumbled over the last words, not wanting Lianna to know his real plans. "If I help you… if I let you use my body as your host… what will I get?" Lianna asked suspiciously. "If you help me, you'll get to see the Underwood. I swear it on the River Styx." I gulped. The promise Kronos had made was very broad, which meant he really would take her to the Underworld… or she would die and go to the Underworld. Lianna thought about this carefully. "You promise?" She asked innocently. "No! Lianna don't do it!" I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Kronos smiled slyly. "Yes my dear." He said. Lianna stood up. She nodded her head. "Kronos. We have a deal."

"Excellent…" Kronos hissed. The flames flickered towards Lianna, who spread her arms, welcoming the fire. A fiery figure stepped out of the flames. A ghostly shape walked into Lianna. The little girl doubled over in pain. "NO!" I screamed as Lianna's eyes glowed gold and she disappeared in a flash. I felt myself slowly waking up. I shook my head, not believing what I had just seen. Lianna had become Kronos...


	6. Important Note Summary

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say I have given up on this story. I'm just not very inspired by the idea I first had when I started this story. However, I will leave a short summary of how I wanted the rest of the story to go.**

When Percy woke up he immediately told everyone about his dream. Nico was freaking out and Annabeth sat there in shock. They went back to camp and informed Chiron of this. Chiron sent them on an official quest to stop Kronos from rising again. Lianna created her own army of monsters and had them attack camp HalfBlood. Meanwhile, she went up to Olympus where Nico, Annabeth, and Percy were waiting for her. Lianna used the mist on them, but eventually Nico managed to get her to stop. They manage to stop Kronos from rising again, but in the process Lianna ends up dieing. Lianna ends up forgiving Percy for what happened and ends up meeting Bianca in the underworld.


End file.
